


Shadows

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Loathing, Shadows - Freeform, he sucks at that, lows, tony wants to pretend to be the one without shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if i'm space, you're the dark matter in between every star, planet and celestial body, important and filling the cracks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

They both have shadows, Tony knows, Bruce's are just more on display. Exposed and his own are hidden behind lock and keys, doors covered in chains and hidden in the back of his mind. They come out like shadows when he's at his very worst, when Bruce is left watching on the outside and Tony's destroying himself and everything around him. Tony never hurts anyone, he's heard Pepper tell Bruce one day after a particularly low point, only himself. He can hear the words on Bruce's mind – so clearly, the gears turning and the way he's thinking so loudly that _how is that any better than my giant green rage problem_? He's always surprised when never Bruce runs away during these times, he assumes that his lows are terrible, he's _terrible_ for even being sickeningly okay with Bruce staying during the times where he's at his worse.

Bruce is so there for him it hurts, physically makes him ill with how fucking loved it makes him feel. He's supposed to be showing Bruce that there's more to life than rage problems, that his own shadows are imaginary and there he goes and shows the gold shadows that left red trails behind him and throwing everything out the window.

He's supposed to be the foundation for Bruce, instead, Bruce is becoming a shining green light (joining Pepper's blue and Rhodey's white) that filled the spaces where he was broken and chased the shadows away.


End file.
